Oneshots of Lorelai and Luke
by fangedfemmefatale
Summary: This is just a collection of oneshots that I have written about javajunkie. Please review.


**I do not own Gilmore Girls. It belongs to the creators of this wonderful show.**

**I'm posting different oneshots I have written about Lorelai and Luke. Most of them don't have a title. On with the oneshots.**

In Paris...

"Why don't you want to get married Lor?" demamnded Chris.

"We have only been together for a few months Chris," answered Lorelai.

"So we've known each other since we were kids. We have a kid together Lor. Doesn't that mean something?"

"Yea it means, we were idiots. I'm not saying Rory is a mistake. Just you bolted the moment you could. No matter what I'll always remember how you hurt me."

"I was the one who bolted! I proposed Lorelai! You're the one who turned me down. You're the one who ran away with our daughter. You didn't want me. I love you!"

"Just because I said no, doesn't mean I didn't want you in Rory's life. You ran off to the other side of the country the moment you could. You didn't even try to be there for her. Yea I can see how much you care."

"I'm here now, aren't I?"

"Yea when Rory is an adult."

"Don't push this on me."

"Well it is your own damn fault."

"Why won't you say it?"

"What are you talking about? I just said you were a bad father."

"No! Why won't you say I love you?"

"Why does it matter?"

"I just realized you've never said it before. What am I to you?A sex friend? Somebody you can use? You still love him don't you? I should of known."

"Stop being dramatic."

"Tell me do you still love him?"

~Stars Hallow~

"What do you think they are doing there," whispered Patty.

"Well I know for sure they weren't having many sleepovers," whispered back Babette.

The two town gossipers were sitting at a table by the window un Luke's Diner. They knew they were asking for trouble by talking about Lorelai there. Luke surely was grumpier since the breakup. Plus if she was mentioned, he tensed up. Luke walked up to their table.

"What can I get you ladies this evening," asked Luke.

Patty ordered, "I would like a ceasar salad anf some more coffee please."

Babette then ordered, " Same thing for me please."

Luke wrote it down then walked to the counter give Ceasar the ticket. He grabbed the coffee pot, on his way back he heard Babette.

"-that dog is afraid of everything," said Babette.

Luke made it to the table and said, "Put sugar on your toes and he'll love you."

Luke walked away after filling their cups and realized they were quiet.

~Paris~

"So you fully packed, have your passport, and your I.d," asked Chris.

"I have everything," replied Lorelai.

"Your ticket will be waiting for you at the counter."

"Thanks and I hope the rest of your teip goes well."

The phone rang and Christopher picked it up. After a few minutes he hung up.

"Your cab is here."

Lorelai nodded and grabbed her bags. Chris took over the handle of her suitcase while Lorelai carried her her carry-on. They made it down to the cab and hugged each other. Chris gave her some money for the cab. Lorelai looked at Chris and he hugged her. They whispered goodbye and Lorelai kissed his cheek. She got in the cab and he closed the door.

Lorelai got on the plane thinking about what just happen. They went from having a romantic dinner, to proposing, then to yelling at each other. The main argument in their fight was a certain diner owner. She doesn't even remember how he got dragged into it. Though it did make her think about it. Chris was just somebody not the one she loved. He was the rebound guy and he deserved someone who truly loved him. Not to be a consolation prize for someone who can't be with the one she loves. Now she has to tell the truth to Rory, who will give her the "I was right" look. Plus tell her parent and her mother will go off on her. Then she has to face the town who will think she can't keep a guy, Then Luke, who knows how Luke will feel. Yea they haven't talked since the fight in the middle of the street. Lorelai settled more in her seat and fell asleep.

Twenty-two hours later Lorelai landed in Hartford airport. While getting her luggage she got her phone out. Debating if she should call someone to pick up since she didn't have money for a cab on her. She called Sookie hoping she was free.

Sookie was in the Diner when her phone rang and Luke looked at her, then pointed to the 'no cell phones' sign. She smiled at Luke and looked at who was calling her. She saw that it was Lorelai and was hit wory. She answered with Luke looking at her sternly.

"Hello," answered Sookie.

"Sookie," asked Lorelai.

"Yes hun it's me. Is everything okay?"

"I was wondering if you can pick me up?"

"Pick you up? Where are you?" Luke looked to Sookie and then saw Jackson walking towards the Diner.

"I'm at the airport."

"Why are you at the airport? I thought you were coming home next week?" Luke realised she's talking to Lorelai.

"No, change of plans."

"Okay what time does your plane land?"

"Well I'm at the Hartford airport right now."

"You're back already! When did you leave Paris?"

"Sookie can you just come get me?"

"Oh my god! You guys broke up!" Luke looked at Sookie and watched her. Jackson was now sitting next to her.

"Yes, we broke up after I said no to his proposal."

"He propposed!" Luke froze and dropped the coffee pot.

"Yea but I said no and he got mad. Then we yelled and he found out I still loved Luke."

"You said no because you love Luke." Luke looked up while cleaning the mess.

"Yes, can you pick me up?"

"I'm on my way hun," Sookie hung up.

Sookie looked to Jackson, "I need to go."

"Is she okay" asked Jackson.

"She sounds fine. Annoyed I kept asking."

Luke finished cleaning, "I'll pick her up."

Sookie looked at Luke, "Are you sure?"

"It looks like we need to talk. You knw she'll hide and this way she can't run. Can you stay here and watch April when she gets back from school?"

"Sure I can watch her. Can I take her to my house? I need to watch Davey and Martha."

"Yea that's fine."

"Okay she's at Hartford airport."

"Thanks," Luke checked his pocket for his wallet and keys. Finding them there, he yelled to Ceasar, "I'll be back later."

"Sure boss and I'll keep an eye on Zach," replied Ceasar.

Luke grunted and left the Diner.

Lorelai was waiting in the pick-up zone and she saw him. She knew that green truck anywhere. She was going to kill Sookie. Luke parked right in front of her and got out to help her load. She was frozen but she felt Luke take her suitcase from her. Then he stood in front of her.

"We going to go," asked Luke.

Lorelai snapped out of her shock, "Yes."

Luke helped her into the cab of the truck. He got in the driver seat, "Hi."

"Hi."

"So you and Chris broke up?"

"How much do you know?"

"Well Sookie was in the Diner when you called. I broke a coffee pot when she yelled that he proposed."

"Oh so you know everything."

"Yes but I want to know if it's true?"

"That me and Chris broke up? Yes , he bought me a ticket back and said bye-bye."

"Lorelai, that's not what I want to know."

"What do you want know?"

"Do you still love me?"

"Yes," she whispered. They were entering Stars Hallow.

"Then why did you sleep with him?"

"Because I thought I was losing you. You let me walk away that night. In my mind we were done and I wanted to prove my point. Then you showed up wanting to elope. I could of lied but I couldn't with you. You would of found out later but I wanted to be honest. I've always loved you," Lorelai was crying now. Luke pulled into her driveway and shut off the engine. He pulled Lorelai to his side.

"I'm sorry," whispered Lorelai.

"Shh," soothenly Luke rubbed her back.

Lorelai calmed down abd looked at Luke. Luke wiped her tears with the pads of his thumbs.

"I love you Lorelai," declared Luke.

"I love you too," replied Lorelai.

Luke gently kissed Lorelai

~End~


End file.
